Titles Never Matter
by FoRkFaCe
Summary: The Hetalia nations are all students in High School. It's always the same old, same old... Right? WRONG! Crap summary I know.Rated T for potty mouths like Alfred.I warned.
1. Is there really a hero?

Titles Never Matter

Is there really a hero?

Alfred walked inside that dingy school like he did every day. Same old routine, wake up, go to school, try not to die from boredom, go home, and shove as many hamburgers down his throat as possible. Alfred was quickly spotted by a scraggily haired blonde with major eyebrows. "Alfred! Where have you been?" The 'gentleman' yelled.

"Nowhere… I just slept in late. Why you so worried Artie? You're acting like you are my mother." Alfred smirked but internally he wished he hadn't opened his mouth. _Like my mother… _A deep pain washed over Alfred, but he wouldn't let Arthur see it. It wasn't what a hero did. Heroes weren't weak… they didn't have a weakness.

"Well, you apparently don't listen to yours, and I do not act like your mother!" Arthur furrowed his giant eyebrows angrily and Alfred felt like hitting the floor and crying. _Apparently you don't listen to yours… I wish I could. I wish I did… _Alfred covered it up as fast as possible though.

"You're right… my mom wouldn't have eyebrows the size of a Mac truck." Alfred laughed and Arthur growled at him. "Don't make fun of my eyebrows and quit trying to change the subject!" Arthur protested. "Why don't you take school seriously? You are going to fail and be stuck as a bloody garbage man!"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I won't need a job. I'm going to be a hero!" Alfred let out a heroic laugh with his classic goofy grin.

Arthur wasn't in the mood though. "What if you are a hero? You'll need a job, unless you are going to be a villain and steal money too."

Alfred's grin immediately dropped. "I'm not going to be a villain! I'm going to be a hero and that will be my job." Alfred stated, but more demanded that to be it.

Arthur shook his head tired of this hero nonsense. "You can't be a hero Alfred! You know you can't!" Arthur would have continued but a certain sound made the entire school freeze. That horrid, unmistakable sound. Everyone heard that sound and then a blood curdling scream followed it. Someone brought a gun to school. Arthur ducked his head and squatted down to the ground.

Alfred stood there frozen for only a moment. _That sound… Oh god. _Alfred snapped out of it and ran towards the sound. As he ran he heard even more shots fire. _Five… six, seven, eight, Oh god! This can't be happening!_ Alfred bounded down the hallways deafly trying to find the shooters and stop them.

**Okay so this is my first real fanfic... I've written a bajillion but this is my first good one. Critisism I am good with, just don't be a sadist psycho plz. I've already got that covered... I know it says Russia and Canada as the characters but I had to start with the hero. Wouldn't work any other way... so yeah... Hetalia peoples are in High School and some students bring guns. (By the way, they aren't immortal or invincible as humans... I'll try to remember all the characters.) So please Review. Good things are nice but mean things are appreciated... to some extent...**


	2. The First Victims

The First Victims

Ivan walked innocently down the hallway in his usual trench coat. It was nice out today and he spotted a half invisible Matthew. "Hello Matvey," the giant smiled.

"H-hello Ivan," The quiet Canadian greeted back. Ivan didn't really know what to say, but he felt like walking with Matthew. Ivan smiled warmly as they passed the art room. Matthew noticed Ivan's smile and looked over at the Art room door.

The teacher had apparently put up a large poster of a sunflower. "I like Art class. I'm glad they didn't cut it." Matthew agreed. Next to the large poster of a detailed sunflower was a magnificent Maple Leaf. Matthew and Ivan loved Art class. It was considered stupid for the class to even be thought of, but they both liked it. They could escape the bland boring walls and see some color.

"I don't care if it's High School. Art class is needed, not to mention it's nice." The large Russian smiled warmly at the beautiful paintings and colors. Ivan felt truly happy, but it didn't last for long. Suddenly needles stabbed Ivan from the inside. All of his senses screamed to run, and he didn't know why. Ivan looked down the other end of the hallway and saw why. Ivan saw a student down the hallway holding a large weapon. Ivan saw the gun wasn't pointed at him… it was pointed at Matthew. _No! Matvey!_ Ivan jumped in front of Matthew-_BANG!_ Ivan felt the searing hot pain stab through his chest. _BANG!_ _BANG_! Ivan started to fall and he couldn't completely save Matthew from the third shot. The third bullet went through Ivan's shoulder and hit Matthew on the side of the head. Ivan hit the floor and his chest burned. It hurt to breathe, but it didn't matter. Ivan heard a high pitched scream come from his little sister and Ivan had to yell. "Down! Seester!" Ivan boomed and Natalya was shot. A hot tear escaped Ivan's eyes.

The shooter had his gun aimed straight for Matthew. Matthew knew he was next too. Suddenly something large flew and slammed the shooter to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" The object yelled. Alfred had just saved Matthew.

Sharp pains flew through Ivan and repeatedly stabbed him. "Natalya, Natalya!" Ivan tried to yell but it wasn't fully coming out. He was choking on something. Ivan had one big wet cough and saw why… Blood… Ivan couldn't breathe. It felt like he was suffocating, like he was drowning. He was drowning… in his own blood. Ivan was rolled onto his back.

"I… n… Ivnn! " Someone was yelling but his hearing wasn't fully there… It was Matthew.

_Matvey is okay… Wait…_ "Mat… vey…" Ivan coughed. "You're bleeding."

Matthew ignored the headache and the sharp pain in the side of his head. It stabbed him, but he had to ignore it. "It's alright Ivan! You'll be okay! I'll get help!" Matthew was about to pull out his phone when Ivan put a hand over the phone.

"I don't… care… about that… Is… Natalya… Check her…" It was getting ridiculously hard to breathe and it burned and stabbed as he tried to keep breathing.

Matthew scrambled over to Natalya who had Ivan's bigger sister trying to wake her up. "Is she okay?" Matthew quickly asked.

Katyusha was in tears trying to wake up her younger sister.

Matthew put his ear to Natalya's mouth. There was only silence. Maple! No! He listened as hard as he could and heard her raspy breathing. "She's alright! Ivan!" Matthew scrambled back to the large man choking and coughing blood onto the floor.

Ivan had blood trickling down from the side of his mouth and his coat was drenched in blood. "She… Okays?" Matthew nodded hard enough to give himself a bigger headache. "She's alive, but you have to stay for her. You have to keep breathing." Ivan coughed up even more blood. "Easier… to say… than do…" Matthew watched Ivan's eyes slowly dull. Ivan held on by a thread trying to stay alive for his sisters.


	3. Why him aru?

Why him aru~?

Yao was running through the hallways when he spotted a color that stood out… white… but there was red too… a lot of red… Yao stopped and nearly dropped to his knees at that horrifying sight. Instead Yao ran down the hallway as fast as possible, he didn't care if the shooters were still there. Yao slid and pulled the man in the bloodied uniform into his hands. He held the man close in a deep embrace.

"Wake up aru~! Wake up!" Yao patted on the black haired man's cheek with tears already starting to form.

"Come on aru~ don't leave me." Yao put his ear to the man's chest. "No, no! No, no, no! No!" Yao put two fingers on his brother's neck. Yao couldn't feel a thing. "Kiku!" Yao cried trying desperately to wake up the man. Tears streamed down Yao's face as he tried to figure out his brothers last moments. Those last moments make the man and what a man Kiku was. It looked like his Japanese brother was trying to protect other students. If only he had succeeded, if only he was still alive.

There was blood on the walls… the floor… splattered on the roof… This wasn't a school, it was a hellhole. Not a dream, but a horrible nightmare. None of this could be real. He must have eaten too many of Mei's Pocky before bed. His brother couldn't be dead… He had to be here still… He couldn't be dead… He just couldn't… Why did they kill him? What did he ever do? "Why, aru~, why couldn't you have been a coward? You could still be alive and… we could watch the bunny on the moon pound medicine. Why, aru~?" Yao held Kiku close, "Dammit, aru~… dammit."


End file.
